


A New Kind of Demon

by MKwitch



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fights, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different sort of Demon comes to Sunnydale. This could turn out to be the ultimate battle between Slayer and Demon. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Demon

It was a normal, quiet night in Sunnydale. Buffy was, as usual, patrolling the graveyards. It was while she was patrolling that she first saw the boy.

The young boy, who looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old, was calmly sitting on a gravestone. He had blue-gray hair, and was wearing an eye patch. At first Buffy thought that the boy was a vampire. He was wearing old-fashioned clothes, was very pale, and was smirking at her in a way that almost screamed evil!

Buffy decided to use a more calm approach, on the off chance that he really was just a kid.

"Hey! You really shouldn't be out here late at night, you know." She stated to him.

"I just wanted to see what kind of power the Slayer holds." He replied calmly.

Buffy smiled. She loved it when the bad guys decided to 'test' her. They were always so shocked when she won!

"Bring it on!" She shouted.

But the kid just continued to sit on the gravestone, not moving.

"Sebastian." The boy said calmly. "Please fight her. Do not kill her unless I say so."

Suddenly, there were eyes in the darkness. Just a pair of red ones, floating right behind the boy. As they got closer, Buffy could make out a man attached to them. He was tall, had dark hair just barely sweeping his shoulders, and was wearing all-black clothing.

'How come all the demons around here have to be so good-looking!' Buffy thought. 'Why can't the normal guys ever be this hot?'

While Buffy was busy thinking about her pitiful love life, the man moved. Suddenly, Buffy had a knife at her throat. It wasn't even the big, menacing knives that the bad guys usually carried, it was just a silver butter knife. But somehow it had been sharpened enough to be able to cut the skin of her neck a bit.

Thinking fast, Buffy knocked the knife off of her neck long enough to move away and grab her stake. After that, the battle started getting serious. The knife constantly clashed against the wooden stake, the demon and the Slayer moving almost too fast for normal human eyes to follow.

Then the demon managed to knock her stake away. He pointed his knife at her heart, and calmly said, "I win".

He smiled at her. His smile was like poison, sweet and deadly. Buffy's heart was already pounding from their fight, but if it hadn't been, it surely would have started now.

The boy just rolled his eyes and ordered "Come, Sebastian. That's enough for tonight".

Buffy wanted to talk to this man, Sebastian, though. She grabbed his arm and asked, "How come you're taking orders from that kid?"

Sebastian just replied, "I am simply one hell of a butler."


End file.
